Venus in Fur
by ramyeongoreng
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa pria yang pernah menjadi one-night standnya, pria yang pernah ia pacari, pria yang menghamilinya, pria yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan adalah pangeran bangsawan di Korea Selatan. Sekarang, setelah 6 tahun, pria itu kembali, disini, siap untuk mengacaukan Baekhyun kembali seperti yang ia lakukan dahulu. / CHANBAEK, BOY X BOY, foul language, posibble smut
1. Prologue

**Ramyeongoreng on FFN presents:**

 **VENUS IN FUR**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Rate M

NC, PWP

1672 words

 _Cerita ini sangat berbeda dengan drama Venus In Fur yang asli, dan juga tidak ada aksi BDSM dalam cerita ini. Cerita ini seluruhnya adalah hasil imajinasi, nama dan tempat dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik penulis._

* * *

Lampu-lampu itu membutakan matanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sampai matanya kembali fokus. Dengan segelas martini di tangannya, Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke lantai dansa di depannya. Jongdae, Eungkwang dan Jeonghan sibuk menggoyangkan badannya kesana-kemari mengikuti alunan lagu.

Lelaki ber-eyeliner itu kini menyeruput minuman yang ada di tangannya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ide berdansa dibawah lampu yang bisa membutakan mata itu. Panggil Baekhyun cupu, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak suka berdansa di klub malam. Untuk apa? Ia lebih suka duduk dan meminum minuman daripada harus masuk ke dalam lingkaran manusia dengan bau badan menyengat. Itu membuat Baekhyun pusing dan ingin muntah.

Kini Baekhyun menaruh gelas dengan martini itu di meja. Tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya dan membuka aplikasi Line di ponselnya. Dirinya menghela napas, mengapa Indonesia lebih suka menggunakan Line dibandingkan KakaoTalk? Hal itu membuat Baekhyun harus memiliki dua aplikasi _chatting_ dan Baekhyun benci itu.

Baekhyun benci segalanya, _literally._

Sambil tetap menulis pesan kepada Luhan, sahabatnya dari China yang juga teman apartemennya bahwa Baekhyun akan sangat telat kembali ke rumah karena dirinya tak yakin ketiga temannya yang sedang berdansa akan pulang sebentar lagi, tanpa sadar seseorang duduk di sebelahnya,

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara berat itu, dengan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak terlalu fasih, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan melihat pria 6-kaki pemilik suara berat itu.

Hal pertama yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun adalah, _fucking Jesus, he's hot._

Baekhyun melirik ke arah lantai dansa, ketiga temannya masih sibuk menempelkan kelaminnya yang tertutup kain celana ke arah wanita-wanita yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin membalikkan kedua matanya. Teman-temannya benar-benar sudah mabuk dan horny, Baekhyun sebaiknya berhenti minum atau nanti siapa yang akan menyetir pulang?

Pria 6-kaki itu berdeham, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya. Meja ini dipesan Jongdae, dibayar Jongdae untuk malam ini. Seharusnya orang lain apalagi orang asing yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongdae yang membayar mereka malam ini tidak berhak duduk di meja mereka. Tetapi, teman-temannya sudah pasti _wasted_ dan Baekhyun bosan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangguk, lagi pula Jongdae tidak akan sadar kan?

"Oh? Silahkan."

Pria 6-kaki itu tersenyum, menampilnya senyum menawannya sebelum duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Aroma musky dengan sedikit _hint_ bergamout dan patchouli dari pria 6-kaki itu kini menyeruak ke dalam indera pernapasannya, mengingatkan Baekhyun akan _sample_ parfum dengan Johnny Depp yang menjadi modelnya yang Baekhyun dapatkan beberapa minggu lalu saat sedang _hang out_ di mall bersama Jongdae.

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu beberapa saat. Suasana seharusnya canggung tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih tidak memikirkannya, Baekhyun menegak martini-nya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, membalas pesan Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Kau tahu, bermain ponsel disaat ada orang lain yang bisa kau ajak bicara itu tidak sopan."

Baekhyun berhenti mengetik, untuk seseorang yang memiliki aksen aneh saat berbicara Bahasa Indonesia pria itu cukup bisa membuatnya merasa terusik. Tetapi saat ia menaikkan kepalanya, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, setengah kaget karena wajah pria itu dekat sekali dengannya, tetapi namanya juga Baekhyun, ia bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Cahaya lampu yang beberapa menit lalu membutakan matanya kini menyinari wajah pria 6-kaki itu. Baekhyun kembali berpikir mengapa pria asing ini begitu menarik.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tangan pria 6-kaki itu kini meraih pipinya. Baekhyun, yang masih terpana dengan pria asing itu memajukan wajahnya dan tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah ada di pangkuan pria itu dengan mulut yang sudah menempel satu sama lain.

Rasa tembakau, dan juga manis dari minuman yang mungkin pria ini minum sebelum bertemu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam indera perasa Baekhyun bersamaan dengan lidah pria 6-kaki itu. Kedua tangan pria itu kini beralih ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan terus turun ke celana kulit yang Baekhyun pakai saat itu dan meremas kedua bokong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang. Pria dibawahnya ini sangat pandai memainkan lidahnya. Ditambah pria 6-kaki itu yang kini tidak hanya meremas bokongnya tetapi juga menggesekkan alat kelaminnya ke Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba sangat terangsang.

Bibir pria itu kini beralih ke leher Baekhyun, mengecap-ecap leher putih bersihnya sambil sesekali mengigitnya, dan menjilat bekas gigitan itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar terangsang dan tanpa sadar dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa ibunya, membuat pria yang kini sibuk mengecup tulang selangkanya terhenti,

"Orang Korea?" tanya pria 6-kaki itu masih dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara karena nafsu yang kini menyelimutinya.

Saat pria 6-kaki itu menyeringai sambil mengucapkan kata, "Bagus." dalam Bahasa Korea, saat itu juga Baekhyun berteriak karena bagaimana tidak? Tangan pria itu kini masuk ke dalam celananya, meraih penisnya yang kini sudah menegang.

Diantara musik-musik yang menggema, bau keringat dan lampu yang membutakan, Baekhyun dan pria 6-kaki yang namanya masih menjadi misteri itu dengan terantuk-antuk berjalan keluar dari klub malam sambil dengan bibir dan tangan yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini." bisik pria itu yang kini berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil pria 6-kaki itu dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah seperti jelly.

Perjalanan singkat (hanya 5 menit) dari klub malam dan apartemen pria itu yang masih dalam kawasan SCBD terasa lama oleh Baekhyun. Ditambah pria itu mencoba mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam alat kelamin pria itu.

 _Brengsek_ , ungkap Baekhyun dalam hati. _Pria ini benar-benar mau membunuhku, ya?_

Tangan Baekhyun kini menggenggam alat kelamin pria itu sambil sesekali memijatnya, membuat pria seksi dengan tinggi 6-kaki itu menggerutu dengan suaranya yang tidak kalah seksi di pendengaran Baekhyun membuat tangan kiri Baekhyun kini memijat penisnya sendiri dari dalam celananya. Tetapi, tangan pria itu meraih tangan kirinya dan berkata, "Itu pekerjaanku." sebelum kembali mengarahkan tangan kanan Baekhyun yang sempat terhenti ke kelaminnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana jeansnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen mewah milik pria itu, Baekhyun langsung melahap bibir pria itu sambil menggesekkan kelaminnya yang masih terbalut kain. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar.

Pria seksi itu kini terkekeh, " _Impatient, aren't we?_ "

Baekhyun mengeluarkan _needy moan_ saat pria itu menelanjanginya di tempat tidur.

" _Fuck_ , aku tidak salah membawamu kesini." ungkap pria itu kagum melihat badan feminim Baekhyun yang benar-benar sempurna dibawahnya.

Pria itu kembali menciumi dirinya. Setelah puas bertukar saliva kini pria itu memberikan gigitan dan ciuman ke leher dan pundak Baekhyun sambil tangannya kini meraih penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengerang. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Pria itu kini mengocok penisnya membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa terangsang. Sambil bibir pria itu sesekali menggigit putingnya, Baekhyun meremas kedua bahu pria itu,

" _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ " umpat Baekhyun saat dirinya mencapai klimaks hanya dengan tangan besar pria itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Merasa aneh karena tangan pria ini mampu membuatnya klimaks secara hebat. _Dengan tangannya saja seperti ini bagaimana dengan penisnya?_

Pria seksi dengan tinggi 6-kaki itu kini membuka pakaiannya sendiri, Baekhyun menelan ludah melihat badan kekar pria itu ditambah, _oh my god_ , penis _nya_.

Pria itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kini menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar. Dengan senyum sombongnya, pria itu kembali mengurung Baekhyun yang terlihat _kacau_ dibawahnya. Tangan pria itu kini menggerayangi bokong Baekhyun sambil tangan yang satunya memainkan salah satu puting Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat ia merasa sebuah jari masuk ke dalam dirinya,

"Ooohh..."

Dua jari.

"Aaahh..."

Dua jari itu kini bergerak seperti gunting. Membuka Baekhyun sebelum penis _massive_ pria itu masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ohh, Christ..."

Tiga jari.

"Kau sangat basah untukku. Dan dirimu menggenggam jari-jariku dengan erat. Aku penasaran bagaimana jika aku menggantikannya dengan penisku, hm?"

Baekhyun merasa semakin terangsang dengan omongan kotor yang pria itu katakan, dengan tidak sabar meraih mengangkat bagian bawah badannya dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya ke penis pria itu.

Pria itu tertawa pelan. Dirinya kembali menciumi Baekhyun sesekali menjilat _hickeys_ yang sudah menutupi tubuh putih Baekhyun sambil tetap menggerakkan ketiga jarinya yang berada di dalam Baekhyun.

"Ohh.. Ohh.. Ohh-..."

"Chanyeol." bisik pria itu di telinga Baekhyun, "Namaku Chanyeol."

"Ch-Ch-Chan-yeol..." racau Baekhyun.

" _Yes, baby?_ "

"Ma-masukkan..." Baekhyun kembali meracau.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tidak sebelum kau memberi tahu namaku, Manis."

Baekhyun mendesah ketika jari-jari Chanyeol keluar dari dirinya secara paksa, kedua tangan Baekhyun kini mengalungi pria yang berada diatasnya itu,

"Baek-Baekhyun..." Baekhyun mengucapkan namanya dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum menatap pria manis itu, "Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku akan memasukimu sehabis ini. Kau harus bersiap-siap karena," Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Aku akan memasukimu dengan paksa, keras, cepat, dan tidak berniat untuk pelan-pelan sedikitpun."

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat jakun Baekhyun yang bergerak _nervous_ , "Dan kau, Manis, kau akan meneriaki namaku kencang sampai kau lupa namamu sendiri, sampai semua orang di lantai ini tahu, _that you're under my mercy, now._ "

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat merespon, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penis Chanyeol kini memasukinya dengan paksa, membuat Baekhyun langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil mendorong dirinya menyatu pada Chanyeol.

"Pe-penuh.." Baekhyun benar-benar kacau sekarang. Mulutnya saja tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Chanyeol kini menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat, seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah hebat sambil seluruh jari tangannya menggenggam punggung Chanyeol seakan hidupnya bergantung pada Chanyeol.

"Kau suka ini? Kau suka ketika aku menancapkan penisku ke dirimu seperti ini?"

" _Oh, yes_ ," Baekhyun berusaha berbicara dengan benar walau kini dirinya sudah terlalu basah dibawah.

"Lihat dirimu, basah dan menggenggam penisku dengan baik." Chanyeol tersenyum menang sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

Bokong Baekhyun terasa seperti diobrak-abrik, ditambah Chanyeol yang seakan semakin bertambah tenaganya untuk bergerak lebih cepat di dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah kencang, sambil pinggulnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti pacuan cepat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengucapkan nama itu seperti mantera, " _Please go faster, please, please fuck me raw.._ "

" _Do you want me to fuck you raw, Baekhyun?_ "

" _Yes, yes, yes, please Chanyeol. Please..._ "

" _Tell me that you're a cockslut, Baekhyun_." bisik Chanyeol sensual, " _Tell that you're_ my _cockslut._ "

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya keenakan, " _Yes, I'm your cockslut, Chanyeol. Only you. Oh please..._ Aku suka penis besarmu yang menusukku. Tolong, tolong bergerak lebih cepat. Aahh..."

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakan penisnya, sampai dimana titik klimaks dicapai dan yang terdengar di apartemennya hanya suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya,

"A-ahh Chanyeol!"

Teriakan Baekhyun bergema beberapa kali sebelum suasana kembali sepi. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. A complete mess.

Sementara Baekhyun kini terpejam, kelelahan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangan Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menatap pria manis itu sesaat sebelum mencium bibirnya pelan dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

 _Halo semua!_

 _Pasti beberapa dari kalian udah mengenalku, aku Kay alias ramyeongoreng atau sehunaconda di asianfanfics. Aku biasa ngepost cerita aku di ffn lewat akun temenku pepeskimchi. Untuk saat ini aku udah bisa ngepost di ffn, tapi kedepannya aku gatau apakah aku bisa ngepost cerita disini karena provider internet aku ngeblock ffn._

 _Jadi judul cerita ini Venus in Fur, kayak judul drama BDSM yang sempet terkenal itu. Tetapi kalian bisa liat kalo ceritaku ini berbeda jauh dengan Venus in Fur yang asli. Oh ya, sebenernya Venus in Fur aku ini adalah calon cerita berbahasa inggris yang akan aku post di akun aff aku dengan judul yang sama. Bedanya, Venus in Fur di aff itu akan aku buat ber-seri, yang pasti ga hanya 1 chapter aja. DI aff aku udah posted sinopsisnya kalian bisa cek dengan copy paste link ini:_ _ **story/view/1160693/**_ _. PWP ini juga nantinya akan kumasukin ke Venus in Fur versi aff yang berbahasa inggris. Jadi kalo kalian ingin tahu kelanjutan dari Venus in Fur yang udah kalian baca ini kalian bisa subscribe cerita ini di asianfanfics._

 _Thank you!_

 _Xx,_

 _Kay._


	2. VENUS IN FUR

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya, napasnya menderu.

Ia baru saja bermimpi tentang pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol. Pria brengsek yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan hamil. Pria brengsek yang mahir berkata manis.

Pria brengsek yang juga bangsat.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya. Sial, kenapa ia harus bermimpi tentang pertemuan itu. Tentang betapa jalangnya ia saat pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol. Menjijikan.

Baekhyun menghela napas, pintu kamarnya pun terbuka menampilkan Chanhyun dengan mata belonya, "Appa?"

Baekhyun langsung mengubah air mukanya dan tersenyum, "Hei, sayang. Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk, "Aku lapar, appa."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ke arah dapur yang diikuti Chanhyun.

"Chanhyun-ah, sepertinya kita kehabisan bahan makanan." Baekhyun berujar sambil mengecek isi lemari es dan juga lemari dapur.

Chanhyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan bertanya, "Mengapa kita tidak makan ramen saja, appa?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu lemari es, "Kita tidak boleh sarapan dengan ramen, Hyun-ah, nanti perut kita akan sakit."

Chanhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan bola matanya yang lucu, membuat Baekhyun ingin mencubitnya gemas, "Tetapi appa sering makan ramen saat sarapan."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawanya, "Appa kan terburu-buru kerja waktu itu tidak sempat memasak." Dirinya lalu mengambil jaket untuk anak lelaki 6 tahun itu, "Ayo kita ke supermarket."

Mata Chanhyun berbinar mendengar kata supermarket, "Wahh… Apa aku boleh membeli jajanan nanti?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa, "Tentu saja."

* * *

Lelaki itu tinggi dan berkacamata hitam.

Lelaki itu juga mengeluarkan aura misterius untuk siapa saja yang memandangnya. Saat lelaki itu lewat, wangi dari lelaki itu membuat semua orang menoleh, wangi parfum _fancy_ dan pastinya wangi uang.

Tetapi, lelaki itu tidak sama sekali terpengaruh dengan tatapan orang-orang, matanya sibuk mencari sesosok yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Menurut perjanjian, mereka akan bertemu di terminal kedatangan bandara. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia menemukan sosok itu, berdiri dengan hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Lelaki berkaos oblong itu memanggil dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum cerah terlukis di wajahnya.

Lelaki misterius, yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu kini melepas kacamata hitamnya dan ikut tersenyum cerah,

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

* * *

 _ **RAMYEONGORENG PRESENTS:**_

 **VENUS IN FUR**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genres: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Length: TBA**

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa pria yang pernah menjadi_ one-night _standnya, pria yang pernah ia pacari, pria yang menghamilinya, pria yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan adalah pangeran bangsawan di Korea Selatan._

 _Sekarang, setelah 6 tahun, pria itu kembali, disini, siap untuk mengacaukan Baekhyun kembali seperti yang ia lakukan dahulu._

 _Baekhyun harus membuatnya berhenti, atau hal yang lalu akan terulang kembali._

" _Baekhyun?"_

" _Kau pikir kau siapa, brengsek?"_

* * *

 ** _surprise._**


End file.
